heavyobjectfandomcom-20200214-history
Staivia Nikolaschka
is the youngest princess of the Nikolaschka family, the royal family of the Volga District of the Legitimacy Kingdom.Heavy Object: The Coming of Third Generation Chapter 3 Part 6 Etymology A is a cognac brandy-based cocktail, typically served as an after-dinner drink. Appearance Staivia has white skin, long blonde hair and purple eyes. She wears a white dress with purple trimming and a flower decoration on the left side of her head.Heavy Object: The Coming of Third Generation Cover Personality Staivia has been described as having been a crybaby,Heavy Object: The Coming of Third Generation Chapter 3 Part 20 hiding behind her bodyguards through events,Heavy Object: The Coming of Third Generation Chapter 2 Part 1 as well as lacking selfishness or jealousy. In the present, as a result of the political strife she had been caught up in, as well as the loss of the White Bears and many others who died to protect her, Staivia had lost hope and was resigned to her fate, hardening her heart and remaining horribly calm even when predicting what would befall her.Heavy Object: The Coming of Third Generation Chapter 3 Part 5 She had also tried to distance herself from others in order to prevent them from dying in order to protect her from a fate she thought was inevitable.Heavy Object: The Coming of Third Generation Chapter 3 Part 11 Background In the past, Staivia was close to the White Bears who served as her bodyguards, in particular Yulenzak, who used to rub her head and try to cheer her up when she cried. Though the youngest princess, Staivia was apparently one of the most influential candidates in conflict over who would inherit the Volga District,Heavy Object: The Coming of Third Generation Chapter 3 Part 6 and was the target of various forms of political strife which the White Bears protected her from. However five years ago, with the time approaching for the heir to the Volga District to be decided, Dimiksy Nikolaschka put into motion a plot to assassinate her under the guise of a Royal Duel between Objects. The White Bears tried to counteract his conspiracy but were unable to slow his faction's progress.Heavy Object: The Coming of Third Generation Chapter 3 Part 13 Three years ago, the White Bears were supposedly wiped out in an attack secretly engineered by Dimiksy's faction, though they actually anticipated it and faked their deaths and became Unicorn in order to move against Dimiksy in secret. The loss of the White Bears, as well as learning how they thrown themselves into danger to protect her, caused Staivia lose hope and she began distancing herself from others in order to avoid more people dying protecting her as she approached what she saw as an inevitable fate. Chronology The Coming of Third Generation While heading to a naval port in the Amazon District, which was her last safe area, Staivia's convoy was decimated by traitors from within, with only Staivia and her maid Mikfa remaining. As their vehicle headed down a different route, Staivia, realizing what was happening, told Mikfa she could leave her but the maid refused to leave, even when ordered to. Coming under attack from missiles fired by a UAV, the two abandoned the car and fled down an alleyway on foot. As Staivia recognized they were being led down the path her enemy wanted, she again pleaded for Mikfa to leave her but Mikfa again refused to do so.Heavy Object: The Coming of Third Generation Chapter 3 Part 5 The two were eventually captured at the ruins of the Lexpop rental float and Staivia was forced to board the Assault Signal, a first-generation Object Dimiksy had prepared for the Royal Duel, due to Mikfa being held at knifepoint.Heavy Object: The Coming of Third Generation Chapter 3 Part 11 As the Object was being moved to the battlefield, Staivia started to break down, saying she didn't want to die.Heavy Object: The Coming of Third Generation Chapter 3 Part 11 However she was then surprised when she heard the voice of Sogia, actually Yulenzak whom she had believed to be dead.Heavy Object: The Coming of Third Generation Chapter 3 Part 13 Staivia remained in the Assault Signal as the battle against the Broad Sky Saber continued, protected against Dimiksy's secondary weapons. Though she was unable to operate the Object, Quenser Barbotage and Claire Whist were able to make use of the Assault Signal's remote control function to fire its main cannon at the damaged Broad Sky Saber after it had been hit by its own orbital cannon, ending the battle.Heavy Object: The Coming of Third Generation Chapter 3 Part 19 Following the destruction of the Broad Sky Saber, Staivia was brought to where Unicorn were. After asking which of them was Yulenzak, Staivia ran forward and kicked Sogia in the crotch before embracing him in tears.Heavy Object: The Coming of Third Generation Chapter 3 Part 20 Gallery Heavy Object v06.jpg|Staivia Nikolaschka on the cover of Heavy Object: The Coming of Third Generation' Trivia *Staivia suffers from motion sickness and doesn't like riding on ships or planes.Heavy Object: The Coming of Third Generation Chapter 3 Part 13 She also likes beef stroganoff, which can almost always cheer her up no matter how bad a mood she's in. References Category:Characters Category:Legitimacy Kingdom Category:Female